


Boxers or Briefs, Bro?

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Boxers, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Come Eating, Erections, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Ian and Barley have some alone time together so they engage in some brotherly bonding time.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Boxers or Briefs, Bro?

**Author's Note:**

> This movie isn't out yet and I already hella ship them. 
> 
> WARNING - Brother/Brother Incest - WARNING
> 
> If you don't like, don't read- simple as that.

Ian sighed softly, looking out the window of his bedroom, it was _POURING_ the rain down. His mother had left for the store, he just hoped she'd be okay...he always was one to worry about others... The elf shrugged, turning his back to the window, softly sighing yet again. Ian's ears perked up, hearing two soft knocks, followed by three louder ones, that was his older brother's knock. 

"Oh, Brother?~" A loud, but familiar voice rang from the other side of Ian's bedroom door.  
"Yes, Barley?" Ian responded, instinctively smiling at the sound of his brother's voice.  
"May I come in?" Barley continued, still behind the closed door.  
"You're not a vampire, you know- You can always come in at any time as long as you- mMPPHH!" Ian chuckled, opening the door and getting cut off by a pair of warm lips pressing against his own. The younger elf felt his cheeks darken, moaning softly against his brother's lips.

"Love you, bro..." The older Elf spoke softly, pulling away with a soft smile.  
"I love you, too..." Ian returned, cheeks now a darker blue. They couldn't find many times to show their affection towards each other, considering how sensitive the thought of two brothers being in a romantic relationship was, but that didn't stop them from doing it when nobody was around. It was their little secret. 

Barley glanced down, smirking at the tent in Ian's sweatpants. Ian looked down, cheeks darkening further at his own excitement. The curly haired elf noticed Barley wearing only his boxers and his beanie, something he always wore.  
"Hey, Bro...?" Barley asked softly, closing the door behind him and locking it.  
"Y-Yeah?" Ian responded, feeling his older brother's fingers rest softly on the waistband of his sweatpants.  
"Boxers...or Briefs?" The wavy-haired elf asked with a sly smirk.

"Dude, you know the answer to that... you've seen me wear them multiple times..." Ian replied, dodging the question.  
"C'mon~ Answer the question~" Barley pushing the question further.  
"You know that I wear briefs, Barley..." The young elf finally revealed, the tips of his ears turning a darker blue to match his cheeks. Barley kissed his brother, Ian leaning into it, causing his brother to moan slightly. The larger elf slid his hands into Ian's sweatpants, gently cupping the smaller man's butt. 

Ian allowed the loose fitting garment to fall to the floor, leaving both men in just their underwear. Barley looked down, smirking at the younger elf's plaid briefs that matched his signature flannel shirt. Ian pressed his lips against Barley's again, loving the way his brother's body felt against his; like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. _Ian wished he could kiss his brother forever._

The larger man pressed a hand to the smaller one's chest, pressing him onto the bed. Barley held his hand there for a moment, feeling his brother's heartbeat pounding rhythmically against his chest.  
"May I?" The beanie-clad male asked, hooking his fingers on the waistband of his brother's briefs.  
"God, yes..." Ian gasped, the fabric of his briefs brushing over his erection as they were tugged down, his stiff member standing proudly.  
"You're so beautiful, Ian..." Barley said, lacing his fingers with Ian's with one hand, gripping the man's member with his other, softly moaning with each pump.

The curly-haired elf gasped with every pump of his larger brother's hand, his free hand weakly gripping at his bedsheets, the other still interlocked with Barley's.  
"I...ah...love you, Bar..." Ian moaned, needing to say it.  
"I love you, too, Bro..." The older Elf returned, gently rubbing his thumb over Ian's sensitive head, causing him to whimper in pleasure.  
"B-Barley...Please..." Ian moaned, wanting to see Barley's member. The wavy-haired elf stepped away for a moment, causing Ian to whine at the loss of Barley's hand and the man's body heat. 

Barley pulled off his boxers and rejoined his younger brother, who was now stroking his own member, desperate to feel friction on his aching cock. The older brother laid next to his younger brother, stroking his own member. Barley definitely was well-endowed, being thicker and longer than Ian but, Ian's own length was nothing to scoff at. The two elf's locked their hands together as they stroked themselves. 

"Oh god... B-Barley..." Ian moaned, still furiously stroking his cock, gripping his brother's hand.  
"Ian...You're so fucking amazing..." The older elf praised, giving a reassuring squeeze to Ian's hand.  
"I'm so...I'm so...c-close..." Ian whimpered, bucking his hips forward instinctively, wanting to release his hot love. Barley mounted Ian's lap, pressing his larger member against Ian's own, stroking his cock and Ian's, rolling his hips with each thrust. 

"B-Bar...I c-can't..." The curly-haired elf moaned, throwing his head back, face and ears burning.  
"Cum for me, Ian..." Barley urged, still holding his brother's smaller hand. Ian threw his head back, screaming as his white seed coating Barley's hand and their cocks.  
"Ian... You're so beautiful..." Barley praised further, stroking faster and bucking his hips frantically as he came with a growl, biting his lip, his own load coating his and Ian's stomachs. 

The pair panted softly, sweat and seed coating their bodies, taking a moment to enjoy their euphoria, bodies buzzing in pleasure.  
"Barley...?" Ian spoke after a minute.  
"Yes?" The older brother replied with a grin.  
"As much as I love you...You're heavy...can you get off me?" Ian said with a grin.  
"Hmmm?" Barley purred, laying down slightly on top of his brother.  
"Get off, you dork~" The curly haired elf giggled as he felt Barley's lips press against his neck.

After a few moments of passionate kisses and giggling, Barley stood up, instinctively licking his fingers, the salty-sweet goo tasting wonderful, being a mix of both their tastes.  
"We should probably clean off before Mom gets back..." Ian mumbled, his groin area sticky.  
"Care to go another round while we're in there?" Barley chuckled with a smirk. Ian thought for a moment before returning the smirk.  
"You know it, Bar-Bar~"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> 💕 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and really help me out, it inspires to write more stories for you guys! 💕


End file.
